Insert studs for drilling bits are typically brazed or interference fitted. These bits must be returned to the manufacturer's shop to have any or all studs that are broken replaced. High shipping costs from remote drilling sites, a three-week to three-month waiting time for repairs, and a repair charge in addition to a charge for replaced studs make these options undesirable. These methods may also allow a stud to work itself free and thus, reduce the efficiency of the bit. Additionally, interference fitting can result in damage to the expensive insert stud and any diamond coating it may have.
One attempt to prevent any damage to the insert stud is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,439 to Vezirian, Apr. 20, 1982. This patent discloses a special insert shape and an installation tool designed to fit over the insert. This certainly minimizes damage to the insert but has no affect on the problem of the bit working free during use.
Thus, there is a need for a way to install an insert stud without damage and that will prevent it from working itself free. Also there is need for a way to cut cost and lost time by having a field replaceable insert stud.